


Cool Kid

by NightmareChronicles



Series: The Most Important Character [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareChronicles/pseuds/NightmareChronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dave's perspective on the meteor. Now being the "most important Character" it is in his thoughts and perspective of the situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave Strider

A young kid stands alone, no, not John fucking Egbert. This cool kid’s name is none other than Dave Strider. His best bro is John who, not ironically, asked him to play this lame game called Sburb. So he ironically excepts the invite to play. He did not think this game would change his life forever. He did not think that this game would destroy his world. 

And no, he did not think he would find his Bro dead, stabbed in the chest with a Katana. 

Dave looks around the meteor, he hasn’t seen Rose all day. Where is she always going off to anyways…he sighs, she’s kinda the only person he has left right now, Karkat is fun to hang with and everything, but he’s just so uncool sometimes. Like, not even ironically. But Dave had to admit, he was pretty cute sometimes, and it’s fun to tease him. He had to say…he’s pretty sure he has an “interspecies” crush on the little guy. Sure, he was always so angry and hard to deal with, but that’s what made him all the more attractive. Kinda like “playing hard to get”, but in an ironic kinda way. Mainly because he wasn’t really doing that. 

Dave smiles to himself a little bit, thinking about going to go see him. 

Oh, and there he was now.

==> Dave, go mess with Karkat

You smirk and walk over to the awkward but cutely, short troll. You continuously poke him.

Dave: Hey, hey Karkat. Hey Karkat, Karkles, hey. Wassup bro.

Karkat: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT STRIDER

Dave: I love you.

Karkat: WH-WHAT! DON’T SCREW LIKE THAT WITH ME STRIDER YOU DUMBASS, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GO BOTHER SOME OTHER TROLL…it’s not like you really like me anyways.

Dave: What? No bro, that ain’t true. I like you, you’re cool, and kinda cute. I wasn’t screwing with you. Calm down dude.

Kakat: So…you were serious?…

Dave: Hell yeah Kar, anyway I gotta go

==> Teasingly kiss Karkat on the cheek

You smirk and lean over and kiss his cheek, you dash away and all you hear in the distance is, “ GOD DAMMIT STRIDER! ”

You laugh to yourself then thoughtfully touch your lower lip with your thumb and continue to walk away.

You see Rose and Kanaya, Rose is surprisingly sober this time and they seem to be having a nice, lesbian, intellectual conversation.

==> Dave, eavesdrop

He shakes his head, nah, that ain’t cool. Gotta give the ladies their privacy. 

He walks off again and decides to Explore. He walks down a few empty corridors, after some time he decides to go look for Terezi, see what she’s been doing. He knows Karkat likes Terezi, and he doesn’t mean to make Karkat jealous. He just thinks terezi is a cool chick. He really does like Karkat. And actually it makes him *jealous* that Karkat doesn’t like him that way. 

Dave always had a thing for the ladies, but there was something about Karkat that he really liked. But it seems that if he was ever gonna have a relationship with Karkat, it already seemed what quadrant he picked out…he sighs to himself then looks up for a moment from his self-pondering. He sees a figure lying on the ground. 

He sees that it is indeed the troll he was looking for. He sees Terezi…he decides to take a closer look at her. She stinks of Faygo, and is passed out in her dragon cape. He sighs as he turns around and goes back to find Karkat. 

He passes Rose and Kanaya, who are now making out…he passes Sollux and Aradia who are talking about the afterlife. He finally comes to Karkat sitting around his computer sullenly and quiet.

Dave: Hey, Kar…

Karkat: What now Strider?

Dave: I got something to tell you

Karkat: Dave, if you’re gonna tease me again I swear…

Dave: No, Karkat, this is really important. I think you should listen. You gotta come see something.

Karkat looks at him a bit worried

Karkat: Strider, what are you talking about?

Dave: Terezi is kinda passed out…from Faygo, and a hella lot of it.


	2. Hella Rad Hella Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Dave go in search of Terezi. When failing to get through to her, they go around the meteor and Dave tries comforting Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry For Not Posting In A Long Time, I Was Ridiculously Busy. But I'm Glad I'm Back, I'm Hoping To Post Once A Week. Hope You Guys Enjoy This Chapter. I'm Sorry If It's Short.

Dave drags Karkat behind him, his hand wrapped around his wrist. Karkat was silent, but looking worried, he didn't look back. Dave stops immediately, the small troll almost falling on his face. He stifles back a laugh and then gets serious, he sighs looking down at Terezi. Karkat inhales sharply, he kneels down next to her staring down at her limp body. He looks sad, his eyes dull. He starts to shake her, but to no avail. She stirs a little, but doesn't wake up.

Karkat: TEREZI?...

Terezi: huuhhngn?

Dave laughs a little but then chokes it back with a cough

Dave: S-sorry..

With one last poke and a disappointed sigh, Karkat got to his feet. He looks at Dave angrily. He storms off, taking Dave with him. He stops abruptly, he turns to Dave and pulls him into his chest. Karkat leans against Dave's chest crying. Heaving and sobbing. Dave places a hand on the back of his head, his fingers running through the little troll's knotty hair. Dave leans his chin onto Karkat's head, he breathes out softly. 

Dave: C'mon Kar...She's alright. Everything will be alright.

Karkat sniffles. He looks up at dave, blood red tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes dripping sorrow...literally. Dave sighs.

Karkat: No...It's not *hic* Not with that asshole Gamzee sleeking around. Everyone watching their backs because they're scared. HE’S SUCH AN ASSHOLE….HE…he used to be my best friend.

Dave: I know bro…it’ll all be cool…stop the waterworks little man. I’m here. You have me

Karkat: Thanks Strider…Thank you Dave.

Dave rested his cheek on top of Karkat’s head. Dave breathed out, wishing Karkat took his feelings and what he says to heart. Because he really does mean it. He picks him up, his arms wrapped under the small troll’s arms.  
Karkat is shocked at first and tries to resist but decides not to, he leans his head against Dave’s shoulder and drapes his short arms around his neck.  
Dave carries him through halls and corridors and through many rooms. Ones covered in chalk and paint. Others covered in violently written "HONK"s. He feels Karkat's chest heave when he breathes in sharply. When he turns down one hall, he gets to a singular door, a safe room that only he has discovered...so far.  
Dave carries him to that room where he knows Karkat can at least rest and calm down. When Dave sits on the couch in there, he sits while still holding Karkat, so he’s in his lap. Dave is silent, he starts breathing in Karkat’s scent. He breathes soft, warm air into his neck, goosebumps rise on his grey skin. Karkat whines a little, but it’s not from distress. 

Karkat: Dave…hnnng…Striiiderr…what’re you doing?

Dave: Breathing warm air onto your skin…you’re freezing little man. Just tryanna give a bro some comfort and affection

Karkat sighs and rolls his eyes, his breath shaky 

Karkat: Everyone’s gone crazy on this meteor. Are we the only sane ones? 

Dave: Maybe we are Karkat. But…maybe to them…we’re the crazy ones. But it’s hard to except change sometimes. It’s hard to understand that life goes on, and it makes people change. We’ve been on this meteor for two, almost three, years now. But I know..that right now, it’s just you and me. Everyone else, is somewhere far off. We are isolated and alone…even from that freak ass clown Gamzee. We're safe. 

Karkat: Stop trying to be deep Strider...it doesn't fit you well. 

Dave tries to sound as reassuring as possible even with Karkat's joke...if only he knew how true his words were. Karkat nods acknowledging him anyway, understanding. He then leans his head back on Dave’s shoulder. Karkat closes his eyes, and within a few moments, he starts drifting off into a light sleep. Dave, sleepy as well, leans his cheek on the soft tussle of Karkat’s hair again, finding sweet comfort in it. He as well begins to fall asleep, before he does, he lays back on the couch with his long legs stretched out and the short tiny troll laying on top of him. Together, they slept peacefully and undisturbed.


End file.
